The invention relates to a cushion package structure, and particularly a structure made of corrugated paper and cushion materials (EPE) that conforms to environmental protection recycling regulations.
Corrugated paper boxes (such as ROC Patent publication No. 67039, entitled: xe2x80x9cNovel paper box structurexe2x80x9d) and polylone are package materials that have been widely used for a long time. Polylone is mainly used for cushioning and protecting internal goods from external forces. But due to the fact that Polylone creates great environmental protection problems, it is gradually being replaced by other packaging materials.
In order to reduce the cost of cushion packages, some package materials have been developed that combine corrugated paper and EPE (such as elastic blowing materials).
The conventional structure of corrugated paper and EPE such as the one shown in FIG. 1 generally involves directly bonding corrugated paper 10 to EPE 20 through hot adhesive 30. Then the corrugated paper 10 bonded with the EPE 20 is folded according to preset bend lines to form package boxes in order to provide the function of packaging goods and cushioning impacts. However, the package materials made by the conventional techniques set forth above are difficult to recycle. To reclaim and recycle EPE 20 is not easy. Thus they do not conform to environmental protection recycling regulations.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a cushion package structure that conforms to environmental protection requirements. The invention provides a design that can couple corrugated paper and EPE in a latched fashion to resolve the recycling problem resulting from adhesive bonding that occurs with the conventional techniques.
The invention does not utilize hot adhesive or other fixed bonding methods to bond the corrugated paper and EPE, but uses a structure similar to tenon and mortise to latch and couple the corrugated paper and EPE together. The structure may be assembled or disassembled readily, and does not create environmental protection recycling problems.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are only to serve for reference and illustrative purposes, and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.